


Partners

by IceonFire7



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:06:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3553736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceonFire7/pseuds/IceonFire7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night of drinking and questions leads to something new for Charlie and Bass. One-shot. Charloe, of course. For LemonSupreme's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LemonSupreme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonSupreme/gifts).



> OK, so this was for LemonSupreme's birthday, and it is extremely late. Luckily, I talk to her on a regular basis and she knows it was working on getting here. ;) For you, my Charloe bestie, I hope it turned out decent enough. Sometimes, the smut gives me trouble.
> 
> I still own nothing, but if David Lyons was here, I would share him with you for your (late) birthday, Lemon. :)
> 
> Cross-posted on FF

"OK, your turn."

Charlie rolled her eyes. Bass was a little too into this game of Twenty Questions; although their version was more like Reveal-A-Big-Part-Of-Yourself-To-The-Other. Not that she really minded; she pretended to be more annoyed than she really was. In truth, the longer she was partners with Bass, the more she enjoyed spending time with him on a personal level. He was actually loads of fun, and she finally understood how Miles and he had been such good friends. "Alright, what's the last thing you remember from right before the Blackout?"

He chuckled. "Driving in your uncle's car to get back to the base. Oh, and I was texting this pretty young girl I'd met at the bar. I'll never forget that."

"Of course it was about a girl." It was a known fact that Bass was good with women. Even now, they still scrambled to be around him. She understood, she really did. He was probably the best looking guy she'd ever seen. And that thought had been flitting around her head even when she hated his guts. "Why would I expect anything less from you?"

"Well, actually, it wasn't about her. I don't even remember her name, Charlie." He got sort of quiet, shifting on the window ledge he sat on, glancing out at the starry sky. They were spending the night in another nameless town, another hotel room, on the road to take down more of the remaining Patriots. Their partnership had been solidified by Blanchard himself. And things between her and Bass had settled into an easy friendship. "The reason I remember is because we were on the highway and every single car on it just sort of...stopped. And when we got out of the car to check it out, planes started falling out of the sky. I'd never seen anything like it."

And every once in a while, he shocked the hell out of her. It was in these moments, when he revealed the truly tender man inside, the one who'd gotten buried under all the general's bullshit, that Charlie could admit the truth, at least to herself. She was fiercely attracted to Bass. But how could she not be? The man he'd become still carried the dictator's swagger and fighting spirit but kept the good man's heart just beneath the surface. It was an almost irresistible combination to a warrior like her.

"Bass, you okay?" He turned back, his eyes meeting hers. It was something that still happened often between them, that eye contact. It had ever since the very first time she'd seen him in Philadelphia.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Charlie." He took another gulp of whiskey, then passed the bottle back to her. She took a sip, resting her head against the wall behind the bed. She studied him, the moonlight casting a soft glow over his perfect features. Within the first two months of partnering up, they'd taken to sharing a room while on the road. It made life easier; the traveling married couple was the perfect cover story. And, as much as knew she could take care of herself, it still made her feel safer having Bass in the room. She sort of suspected he liked having her there too. "What about you? What's the last thing you remember?"

She smiled. "Bugs Bunny."

At her silly little answer, he let out a huge laugh. "Bugs Bunny, huh? Well, I used to think that old rabbit was the coolest. He was slick and sly and always got away with stuff."

"Sounds like someone else I know." Their gazes locked again. She was never sure if it was hunger, humor, or true admiration she saw when he caught her eye; maybe it was a combination of the three. But it caused her stomach to flip every single time.

"Yeah, I suppose so." He smirked, reaching out for the bottle again. "I do manage to get myself out of the worst scrapes."

"Better than anyone else." Charlie took another swig when he passed the whiskey back to her. She could feel the liquor working its way through her body, leaving warmth in its wake. They spent most nights talking, but the nights they drank usually ended up being the most fun. It released inhibitions and they often wound up chatting into the wee morning hours, until they finally just laughed themselves to sleep. "Okay, so...favorite kind of clothing on the opposite sex?"

"Hmmm...that's a tough one. Am I allowed to say nothing?" She shook her head. Leave it to Bass to bring up nudity. "Well, probably what I liked before the Blackout is completely different now. Now...tight jeans, boots...belly shirts."

Charlie chuckled. Or course he'd just described exactly what she wore every day. "Oh, really?"

He nodded. "How about you?"

"T-shirts and jeans." She bit her lip as she glanced at him from the corner of her eye. If he was going to flirt, so was she. "Oh, and I like a v-neck T-shirt best."

"Is that so?"

"Definitely..."

The corner of his lip twitched, but he refrained from actually smiling. "Alright...what's your idea of the perfect guy?"

She frowned. "That's not fair."

"Why not?"

"Cause when it's your turn, you can't answer that question."

He shook his head. "I'll switch genders. Now come on, Charlie, answer the question."

She could have given some flippant answer and just let it go. But for some reason, she found herself really thinking it over. "Someone who is tough, strong, a good fighter. Someone who can defend themselves and protect those around them."

"So an alpha male."

Which of course, he was. She rolled her eyes. "I suppose, sort of. But I also want someone sweet and kind-hearted, tender when he needs to be. Somebody who can make me laugh. Someone I can tell secrets to and not be embarrassed. I guess that's what I most want. Someone I can talk to, feel safe with."

"So you want a warrior with a heart of gold."

She smirked; it sounded almost silly when he said it like that. "Yeah, I know how it sounds. But...I've met at least one guy like that in my life."

Their eyes met once more. He had to know who she was referring to, but he said nothing, looking away instead. "It's hard to find someone like that."

"Well, what about you? What do you want?"

He took another gulp of whiskey. "I guess beauty is a nice thing, but in this world, it's more someone who is tough, strong, good fighter, like you said. Someone who is not afraid to do what needs to be done. But someone who has a gentle heart, who can see inside, past all the darkness. Someone who understands forgiveness. Cause I need a lot of forgiveness."

He'd basically just described her. But she was afraid to dwell on the meaning of that. And the mood was so somber, she just had to lighten it up. "Um...my question. What can you do with only one finger?"

"Seriously?" They both laughed. "I don't know, uh, flip off your uncle."

Charlie giggled. Miles and Bass excelled at insulting people, most of all each other. "Very unoriginal."

"Fire a gun."

"I actually think you need more than one finger for that."

"Trigger finger is the one that really counts." She shook her head, telling him to keep trying. She watched him contemplating his answer, knowing exactly when he found it. His eyes took on a mischievous glow as they locked onto hers. "Get a woman off."

Charlie swallowed. Although she should have been used to his sexual innuendo, it still some times caught her by surprise. She raised an eyebrow. "With one finger?"

"Absolutely."

The complete silence stretched out for a few minutes as she studied him closely. It was almost as if he'd issued a challenge, and Charlie hated backing down from one. She could feel the whiskey running through her body, eating away at her good judgment. Boy, liquid courage was really in full force tonight. "So...would you care to make a little wager?"

His eyes burned brightly. "What sort of wager?"

"Would you care to put your money where your mouth is?" She could read the uncertainty written all over his face. Either he wasn't entirely sure of what she was proposing or he didn't believe it.

"I don't..."

"Come on, Bass. You're smarter than that." She leaned back against the headboard, popping the button on her jeans. "Two diamonds if you win."

"Charlie..." His voice was scratchy and he coughed to clear it. "You're Miles's niece."

"Are you really going to play the Miles card?"

"No," he said. He seemed far more sober than he had five minutes ago. "It's not about Miles. You're my partner...my best friend."

The words melted her heart, and she softened even more towards this complicated man. For all his flirting, he truly respected her. She issued a challenge of her own. "Then come on, partner. Show me what you got."

She slowly drew down the zipper on her pants, noting the exact moment his control snapped. Challenge accepted. He dove on her, covering her body with his, lips crashing down towards hers. She stopped him with a hand on his chest. "What are you doing, Bass?"

"Uh, kissing you."

"That would be using more than one finger, wouldn't it?"

His eyes narrowed. "Charlie, do you seriously want to go through this whole thing without kissing?"

No, she damn well did not. The thought of not having his lips on her, the thought of not tasting him, was incomprehensible. "Alright, but there are some rules. Kissing is above the neck only. You sneak below, you lose the bet."

"I can work with that." He grinned before his lips descended on hers.

His tongue slipped into her mouth, and Charlie gave into all the lust she felt for him. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him closer. Just because **he** couldn't use more than a finger didn't mean she couldn't. Their tongues dueled as the kiss intensified; God, he was a fantastic kisser, passionate and fierce. She couldn't wait to see what else he did well.

He pulled back and they stared at one another for a minute, blue swirling into blue. They were partners and friends, but she swore there was something else passing between them. And she wasn't sure she was ready for that. So she covered her own emotions and played it off. "Chickening out?"

He shook his head, smirk firmly in place. "No way. This doesn't end until you're screaming my name."

"So sure of yourself."

"Yes, I am." He leaned forward and kissed her again.

She had to admit, she'd never been kissed so thoroughly in all her life. In fact, she wasn't sure she could go back to **not** kissing him. But she wasn't about to make it that easy for him. "Well, just for that, I'm not going to give in."

"Uh-huh."

She was sure she could hold onto her resolve, but then his hand slipped inside her jeans, one finger stroking her outer lips. "Oh..."

"Feel good?"

"Yes," she bit out, still refusing to utter his name. "But you haven't won yet."

"No, not yet," he said, kissing her again so softly that she was taken by surprise. The heat and intensity was there, but she hadn't expected him to be so gentle with his kisses.

Bass pushed his finger in deeper, finding the wetness seeping from her core. God, how had he gotten her so excited so fast? She wasn't a virgin; she'd been with men who had done this for her. But her arousal had never accelerated so quickly. This was so much more than she'd expected. And she had to keep closing her eyes, just to get away from those electric blue eyes seeking hers.

That single finger, which might just cost her the two diamonds yet, circled her tight passage, her body tensing, waiting for him to penetrate her. But it didn't happen. Coated in her juices, his middle finger moved forward, stroking over her clit instead. He build the pressure up, then eased back a little, alternating between teasing her and truly driving her crazy. Expecting the rhythm to continue, she was startled when he moved his finger through her folds, caressing and rubbing, concentrating on whatever particular spot drew a moan from her mouth.

When he returned his attention to her sensitive nub, she nearly shot off the bed. The extra stimulation had sent all the blood in her body rushing to her core. It was then that she knew; she'd never been with a man as experienced as Bass. Because no one had ever focused as much on her pleasure before. As the pace and pressure of his finger increased, she strove for the much needed release her body craved. Jesus, he was going to do it. He was going to get her off with one finger.

But she wasn't going to scream his name.

"Oh, God..." she groaned as she exploded. Even in her orgasmic haze, she saw the humor in his eyes when he realized she still hadn't slipped up. And she didn't miss the devilish look that crossed his face either.

Just as her body was coming down from its last spasm, he began moving his finger again, the digit running across the already engorged tissue and sending her right back up to the verge of climax. She inhaled sharply as he had her teetering on the edge all over again. With her eyes squeezed tightly shut, she didn't see him coming in for another kiss. But the feel of his tongue stroking over hers, combined with the movement of his hand pushed her to the brink of control. He pulled away, his lips placing soft kisses across her cheek and down to her ear.

"Come for me, Charlie," he whispered, and she lost it.

"Oh my God...Bass...aw, shit..." She hadn't meant to say that, damn it. His low chuckle told her she'd just given him everything he wanted.

He continued his soft strokes, waiting patiently for her body to come down off its high. "So you want to go again?"

She looked up at him; he was serious. He would take her for another round if she wanted. "No, thank you."

"You sure?"

"Yes." She cocked an eyebrow. "I didn't mean to say your name."

"I'm aware," he said, his tone as cocksure as it had been before the whole thing started. But the tenderness in his eyes, the softness as he gazed at her, continued to throw her for a loop. "You sure you don't want another go?"

She pressed her hand against his cheek. "I'm sure. Thank you."

He turned his head and kissed her palm. "Any time, Charlie. And I mean that."

She chuckled, a feeling of emptiness flowing over her when he removed his hand from her pants. She waited to see what he would do with the middle finger on his right hand. With no hesitation or pretense, her eyes trapped by his, he licked his finger clean. Charlie had to squeeze her thighs together to keep from coming again. "Well, you won."

"I did."

Somehow, she really thought she was the winner here, and two diamonds was nothing to give up for the pleasure she'd just experienced; she'd never come so hard in her life. Sitting up next to him on the bed, she prepared to stand up, hoping her legs would carry her. "I'll get your diamonds."

"I don't want them."

She turned to him, surprise on her face. "But you won."

"Yeah, but I don't need diamonds to tell me that. I could see it on your face." He climbed up onto the bed, stretching out on his side of it, the side closest to the door. The side he always chose. He propped up on one elbow and looked at her. "You're my best friend, Charlie, so I can't say emotions didn't have a part here. And I don't want money involved. It cheapens what just happened between us."

Her eyes widened as he spoke. She felt it too, something **else** between them, something that would never allow her to just lay it off as a drunken bet. He was right; they were friends, best friends. And she cared for him, a whole lot more than she ever expected to. Hell, sometimes she thought she could downright love the son of a bitch.

Throwing all caution to the wind, she laid out next to him, her face mere inches from his, her hand reaching out to stroke his beard. "You won the bet, Bass. And even diamonds couldn't take away from what just happened. But maybe you'll let me pay you another way."

"What did you have in mind-"

She cut him off by leaning forward and kissing him, not with fire and passion, but with all the tenderness she felt for him in the moment. Pulling back, she pressed her forehead to his.

"You don't owe me anything, Charlie."

"So then don't consider this a payment. Forget the bet. All bets are off. What do you say?"

He didn't respond with words, just another fiery kiss that stole her breath. Slipping his hand down, he toyed with the hem of her shirt. "Normally, I like to give a woman a lot of time, but right now, I don't want to wait."

"Oh, that was more than enough foreplay for me." She slid her hands under his t-shirt. "I just want you naked and inside of me as fast as you can go."

The cocky-ass Bass reappeared, smirking at her, and she found she adored the hell out of him. "I can go pretty fast."

"I don't doubt that. I'm your partner, remember? You run fast; you battle hard; you dispatch enemies with intensity." She trailed her fingers down his chest, running them along the waistband of his jeans. "What I wanna know, Bass, is...do you fuck like you fight?"

"You're about to find out." He yanked her tank top over her head, his hands moving directly to her breasts, rubbing his palms over the nipples. "I've always loved that you don't wear a bra to bed. Gives me something to look at. Thanks for that, Charlie."

"Yeah, you're welcome." With the sensations he was causing, she wasn't even sure how she was still speaking. "Oh, my God. Please don't stop doing that."

"Sorry, have to get you out of those pants." His hands moved from her breasts down to her still open jeans, ripping them off her legs. His own clothes hit the floor in record time before he covered her body with his once more. "Where were we?"

"Right here." She pulled his head down for another kiss, her legs wrapping around his calves as she drew him as close as she could. She could feel his hardness against her center and all she wanted was to have him buried deep inside. "Bass, now. Please now."

Grabbing his cock, he slid it up and down through her wetness, before lining up with her passage and slamming home. They both cried out at the blissful sensation. "Damn, Charlie, you're so tight."

She no longer cared if she repeated his name a thousand times. Actually, she wasn't sure she could comprehend much more than that simple four letter word anyway. Lifting her legs to wrap around his waist, she opened herself to him even more. "Bass...I need you to move."

He did as she asked, pulling out then thrusting back in, his dick hitting every sensitive spot inside of her. Had she ever felt this with anyone else? She was positive she had not; damn it to hell, if Sebastian Monroe wasn't the most amazing lover she'd ever had. At her urging, he increased the pace until he was nearly hammering into her. And she loved it...loved every second with this man. Her enemy, turned partner, then best friend, and finally lover. There was no way they were going back to the platonic relationship they had.

"Charlie...I'm so close. I need you to come, baby."

"Bass." She could hear the shakiness in his voice and feel his erratic movements. He'd once claimed to be a perfect gentleman, which she supposed was true; she knew he wouldn't come unless she went first. Wanting him to experience some of the pleasure he'd brought to her so many times tonight, she snaked a hand between them, rubbing it over her clit. She heard him groan.

"God, that is so hot. Touch yourself for me, Charlie. Help me make you come," he growled, his voice sexy and low. The throaty tone of his voice had long been a turn-on for her.

A few more strokes from both her finger and his cock sent her flying into the atmosphere. And this time, she let his name rip from her lungs. "Bass! Fuck...Bass!"

Her walls squeezing down must have tipped him over the edge, because he pounded into her one more time, pulling out and spilling over her stomach, as he muttered her name over and over. He collapsed right beside her, face down onto the bed, one arm still wrapped around her. Running a hand up and down his arm, she turned her head to face him. "You OK?"

He moaned, shifting enough to see her. "I will be...when the feeling returns to the lower half of my body."

She chuckled and he soon joined in with a full blown laugh. "Bass-"

"Before you say anything else, let me just say that was amazing." He kissed her gently, then pulled away, his face growing serious again. "Go ahead. Now you can tell me that this was a mistake and it will never happen again."

She frowned. "Why do you think I was going to say that?"

"Because you're young and beautiful and far too good a person for me, Charlie. I get hormones and being out here in the middle of nowhere with me. It's OK, I understand."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "No, you don't. This wasn't about hormones. OK, maybe it was a little. But what you don't get is if we were in Willoughby, I still would have sought you out."

He gaped at her, swallowing before he spoke. "What?"

"In case you haven't noticed, I haven't exactly been picking up guys at home lately." Her eyes met his. Damn, he had the best eyes ever. "You've been on my mind a lot, Bass."

He lifted himself up, propping up on his pillow to look down at her. "I have?"

"You have. But it's hard at home, you know..."

"Yeah, I know." And he did. He was under the watchful eye of her mother and Miles even more than she was.

She turned onto her side and snuggled towards him, running the back of her hand up his chest. "I guess being so far from home gave me the courage to go after what I wanted."

He grabbed her hand and kissed it. "We can keep it our little secret."

"Well, it's a secret I'd like to repeat." She smiled at him, mischievous gleam back in her eye.

"It's ours. We can share it back and forth as many times as we want." The glint in his baby blues matched the one in hers.

"I want a lot. Think you can keep up with me old man?"

"Old, huh?" He dove at her, pushing her over so he was on top of her, kissing her with passion. "I'll show you old."

She had no doubt he would. As much as she liked to tease him, Bass was not old to her. He was too full of life and vitality. And way too good-looking. She pulled away, gazing up into his eyes and realizing that for the first time in longer than she could remember, she was truly happy. She liked her job, loved being partners with Bass, and her family finally felt settled and complete.

"So..." He smiled down at her, one of his honest smiles, the kind he gave so rarely. When Bass was this open and free, he was devastatingly handsome. "You never answered the question."

"What question?"

"What can **you** do with one finger, Charlie?"

She lifted her hand, crooked her pointer finger in a come-hither motion, and had Bass's lips back on hers in less than a second.

 

End.


End file.
